Searching
by evilninjakittens
Summary: Brennan is looking for her shoe so that she can attend a dinner party that she has no desire to be at. It was a one-shot, but now it's a two-shot. I might write more later.
1. Chapter 1

Brennan threw her closet door open for the fifth time that afternoon. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes as she muttered to herself. "Where is it? Inevitably, the moment I need them, one of them disappears."

She threw a stack of suits onto her bed so that she could look deeper into the disaster that served for a closet. She had two hours before the dinner party that her publicist insisted that she attend, and she could not find the left shoe of her most dressy pair of pumps. Maybe, if she couldn't find the shoe, then she didn't have to go. Somehow, she doubted that would go over well. Six other pairs were lined up against the wall, and the one lone shoe on the end of the row continued to taunt her. She had looked _everywhere_.

Angela! Maybe Angela had some shoes that she could borrow. Of course she would. Angela loved shopping, and had more pairs of shoes than she could be bothered to count. She grabbed her phone from the desk and dialed the number. It rang twice before Angela picked up.

"Hey, Sweetie"

"Hi. Are you at home?"

"No, Jack and I are on the way to dinner."

"Oh. Forget it, then." Brennan slumped down on her bed.

"What did you need?"

"I have a dinner party to attend, and I can't find one of the shoes I need to wear. I was hoping that you would have something that I could borrow, but since you're not home, I'll just keep looking."

"Honey, don't you have several pairs to choose from?"

"No. I don't ever have time to shop, and most of my heels are brown or too casual." She groaned in frustration.

"Do you want me to run back to my house and bring you a pair on our way to dinner?"

"No. I don't want to inconvenience you. Don't worry about it. I'll keep looking. It has to be here somewhere.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Have a nice dinner."

"Okay. You too, dear. I hope you find them."

Brennan flipped her phone shut with a sigh. Damn shoes. Where could they be? She walked back into her room and looked under the bed again even though she had already checked twice. There was nothing under there. The only place it could be was the closet, but she had checked six times now. 

She had no desire to pull everything out of there. It hadn't been thoroughly cleaned in years, and she was a little worried about what she might find. She resigned herself to at least partially cleaning it out. It could be put back together tomorrow.

Twenty minutes later, her bedroom was covered in piles of clothes that she had only worn once or twice. Most of them were special outfits for different archeological digs or climates in all of the places she had visited for her work. She had never thrown them out or packed them away, assuming that she would have some use for them in the future. She made a vow to herself to organize them and put them away somewhere when she cleaned the next day. Four pairs of boots and three pairs of different ethnic styled sandals had joined the six pairs of heels, but the shoe she wanted was nowhere to be found.

She glanced at the clock and realized that she only had an hour to get ready before she needed to leave. She dashed into the bathroom and pulled on her black dress. The sleeves fluttered as she rushed around putting on her makeup. She touched up her hair, because it had been tousled as she was digging through her closet. _All good to go_, she thought, _except for that stupid shoe._

One more time through, she decided. If she didn't find it, she would just wear her darkest brown pair and hope that the room would be dark so that no one would notice. She looked behind her shoe shelf one more time, hoping that it would miraculously appear where it hadn't been before. No such luck. She looked up and realized that she hadn't done a thorough job of checking the top shelf. She felt around up there, because she wasn't tall enough to see the entire shelf. Some random trinkets rained down around her, but she didn't feel any shoes. She scooted farther back, still hoping to find it. Something slammed into her and knocked her backwards onto the floor. She rubbed her aching head and realized that she had knocked an old suitcase off of the shelf and directly on top of her. The bag was halfway back on the shelf when she felt something sliding around inside of it. _Maybe it's my shoe!_ She thought excitedly.

The bag was on the floor and unzipped in a matter of seconds. She opened it hesitantly, hoping that her shoe would be there so that she could finally leave. The suitcase still had a few things in it. She couldn't remember the last place she had taken it. The first thing she pulled out was a slinky black dress. _Vegas._ She hadn't seen that dress in nearly a year. She clearly remembered standing in the bathroom, slipping it on, and realizing that she wouldn't be able to zip it by herself. She had walked out of the room to have Booth help her, and his jaw dropped. She didn't know why he was so surprised. He had bought the dress himself, after all. He zipped it up for her, his hands warm on her back. She had felt a strange shiver up her spine, but she chalked that up to having such a skimpy dress on. She put the dress aside, smiling slightly at the memories of that trip. There had certainly been an exciting amount of acting and blood.

Underneath was a pair of shoes. It was the sky high stilettos that Booth had bought to go with the dress. She pulled them out. They would go with what she was wearing just as well as the ones she had been looking for, although they were considerably harder to walk in. She sat on her bed to put them on, and stood up to try them out. She tottered along the hallway, remembering how hard it had been to walk without Booth to lean on. She wished that she had invited either him or Angela to attend the party 

with her. She had nothing to say to anyone that she might meet there. Most likely, she would sit in a corner, drink, and nod politely whenever someone was introduced.

She grabbed her keys and headed for the door, hoping that the night would be over quickly so that she could start a new case in the morning.

* * *

A/N - I hope you liked it. I'm still a teenager, so it's a bit difficult to write adults well, even though this was just a little bit of nothing. Comment if you did like it. Actually, comment if you didn't also, but tell me what you didn't like so that I can improve my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - It was supposed to be a oneshot, but I decided to have a short Booth POV because I was bored. Maybe I'll just stick a bunch of random one shots in here if I feel like writing some. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Booth stood in his partner's office staring at a picture on the wall. It was a photo of Brennan at a dig, holding up a skull and looking thrilled to be there. He still didn't understand her view of the bodies that she dug up. When he looked at a skeleton, all he saw was one more dead person that he needed to indemnify in order to clear his conscience of one that he had killed. She saw infinite possibilities about their lives, their stories, and their contributions to society. He just wanted to give peace to their families, while she was much more concerned with the story that their bones told.

She was late. He had a case that he was eager to get started on, and she was already thirty minutes later than usual. He moved away from the picture and sat on the edge of her desk, fiddling with a dark blue pen. Zach burst through the doorway. "Doctor Brennan, I found something interesting on this- Oh, Agent Booth. Is Doctor Brennan here?"

"No. Where is she?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know. She is normally here at eight thirty. Would you like me to call her?"

"No. I already tried."

Zach nodded and walked back out the glass door. Booth didn't watch him leave. He looked back up at the clock. Thirty five minutes. He sighed, rolling his head back to relax his neck. Why did she have to be late on a day when they had a case? He should have just called her and told her to meet him at the scene, but he had forgotten and just driven over to the Jeffersonian instead. His coffee cup was already empty and in the trash can by her desk, and he had looked at every single artifact in her office twice.

He had nearly dozed off when he heard footsteps behind him. "Hello. Sorry I'm late. I overslept."

He jumped at the noise and stood up. "Hey, Bones. Where did you go last night?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You look really exhausted."

"My publicist made me go to a dinner party, and I drank more than I probably should have. Also, my feet are killing me because I couldn't find one of my shoes and I had to wear those ridiculous things you bought in Vegas."

Booth smirked at her. "You only have one pair of shoes?"

"No. I only had one pair that went with my dress, and I looked everywhere for it. Those strappy things are terrible for walking in."

He chuckled at that. "You know, I mostly bought them because I wanted to see how hilarious you would look walking around in them." He remembered watching her totter awkwardly out of the bathroom to have him zip her dress. It was as funny as he had hoped, but there was something else that stopped him from laughing at her. Instead he had tried to conceal his surprise, and he was grateful for the phone call that allowed her to forget his astonished look. He had never expected her to look so… sexy. She was a beautiful woman, and he had assumed that she had a nice figure, but seeing her in that dress had affected him more than he liked to admit.

"Hey. Booth… are you listening to me?" Brennan shot him a quizzical look.

"Oh, sorry. What did you say? I guess I'm just tired too."

"I was just asking about the case."

"Oh, sorry." He showed her the file and they left for the crime scene.


End file.
